bleachhdfandomcom-20200213-history
Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto
Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto (山本元柳斎 重國, Yamamoto Genryūsai Shigekuni) was the captain of the 1st Division in the Gotei 13 and also the Captain-Commander (Head-Captain in the English Dub) of the whole Gotei 13. His lieutenant was Chōjirō Sasakibe. AppearanceEdit Yamamoto is the oldest captain in the Gotei 13. He has the appearance of an old man with red eyes,2 a very long white beard, and long eyebrows.2 There are many scars on his torso and head, the two most prominent being a pair of long, perpendicular scars above his right eye, left by his battle with his lieutenant.3 After his brief confrontation with Sōsuke Aizen, Yamamoto lost his left arm.4 He wears the standard Shinigami uniform, but its size is greatly exaggerated. He drapes his haori over his back instead of actually wearing it. Despite his old and frail appearance, he has a very muscular body which he only reveals when he goes to battle, something which Shunsui Kyōraku claims is not seen too often. When he was much younger, Yamamoto had black hair on the sides of his head, and was bald on top. He had a tuft of hair sticking up at the back of his head in a topknot. He had thick black eyebrows and a long, thick black mustache. He had a single large scar on his forehead, which earned him the nickname "Eijisai" due to its shape. He had prominent wrinkles on his forehead and beneath his eyes, and shallow cheeks. He wore the typical black outfit of a Shinigami.5 PersonalityEdit As the Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13, Yamamoto is highly respected by most of the Shinigami, most notably Sajin Komamura, who views Yamamoto as a benefactor who saved his life. The embodiment of conviction, Yamamoto follows the laws and regulations of Soul Society to the letter, and expects the same of others. He is not a man to tolerate insubordination, and is vocal with those who attempt to act in such a manner. He is quick to anger in the face of possible betrayal and can be quite aggressive in combat. He has a habit of referring to those he faces in battle as "youngster",6 and he refers to a battle as a "beating" or "punishment". When in a state of peace, he carries himself with an air of frailty, to the point where he fell asleep standing while awaiting Shunsui Kyōraku's arrival for a meeting. Due to years of experience, Yamamoto very rarely shows any sign of distress or surprise, usually responding by opening one or both of his eyes, which are partially closed slits for the majority of the time. Yamamoto is very loyal to Soul Society, and takes his duties very seriously, expecting the same from the rest of the Gotei 13. His loyalty is so great, he is willing to sacrifice himself and the Gotei 13 in order to defeat Aizen, believing it to be their duty to lay down their lives for the sake of the Soul Society if necessary.7 Yamamoto becomes visibly angry when Shunsui, Byakuya Kuchiki, and Kenpachi Zaraki lose their haori and show little regret: to him, the haori represents their status as captains.4 Yamamoto appreciates Eastern cultures, and is a master at the Japanese tea ceremony. He dislikes the Western traditions preferred by his lieutenant Chōjirō Sasakibe. Yamamoto holds a tea session every month in the 1st Division quarters for every member of his division. He plaits his own beard and arranges its ends once a month, and likes to be rubbed down with a dry towel while exposed to the sun on his balcony.8 HistoryEdit PlotEdit Soul Society arcEdit Yamamoto is present during a meeting between captains over their fellow Captain Gin Ichimaru's failure to kill Ichigo Kurosaki. Upon arrival, Gin gets into an argument with 11th Division CaptainKenpachi Zaraki and 12th Division Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Telling them to stand down, Yamamoto, asking Gin if he has been told why he has been summoned, details how Gin acted without permission and failed to capture or kill the target, which he feels is unusual for a captain, and asks for an explanation.26 Stating he has nothing to say, which confuses Yamamoto, Gin says he has no excuse - he made a mistake, and will not try to justify his carelessness. As Yamamoto decides Gin will have to be punished, an intruder alert goes off.27 Shortly after Kenpachi leaves, Yamamoto dismisses the meeting, stating Gin's punishment will be handled later, and orders the captains to return to their defense stations.28 Later, following Renji's defeat, Yamamoto drops Gin's punishment and authorizes all Shinigami up to the captain-level to carry their Zanpakutō and use Bankai if necessary.29 At Rukia Kuchiki's execution, Yamamoto asks her if she has any last words.30 When Rukia requests Ichigo and his friends be allowed to return to the Human World unharmed, Yamamoto grants her request, though in truth, he has no intention of allowing them to live.31 Upon the activation of the Sōkyoku, Yamamoto explains the Phoenix produced by it, called Kikōō, is the true form of the spearhead of the Sōkyoku and the executioner of the grand penalty, and after it pierces through the criminal's body, the grand penalty ends.32 Yamamoto watches as Ichigo Kurosaki, appearing, saves Rukia by deflecting the Kikōō.33 He sends his lieutenant, Chōjirō Sasakibe, to stop Ichigo while he confronts Shunsui Kyōraku andJūshirō Ukitake after they destroy the Sōkyoku. Ordering them to not move, Yamamoto states while the person who made off with Rukia was a replaceable lieutenant and is a matter which can be easily dealt with, he cannot forgive them for what they have done. As he notes the severity of their crimes as captain-rank Shinigami, they escape down the side of the cliff.3435 After they move a considerable distance away, they stop, but Yamamoto, who is already there waiting for them, states it is not often he has to chase after young children.36 When Yamamoto exerts his Reiatsu, Nanao Ise collapses, forcing Shunsui to take her far away from the battle. Upon Shunsui's return, he notes Shunsui and Ukitake's history, for they are like sons to him, and how powerful they are. He tells them it is too late for words, and to take out their swords.37Dodging his attack, Shunsui and Ukitake draw their Zanpakutō. When Yamamoto asks if they intend on fighting him without releasing their Zanpakutō, Shunsui asks if there is any other way than fighting. Silencing him, Yamamoto states he has taught them there is no mercy for those who obstruct justice. When Shunsui states Yamamoto also said to follow through with your own sense of justice, Ukitake proclaims they have to protect justice with everything they have. Yamamoto dismisses the notion of individual justice, for it cannot override global justice. Tired of talking, Yamamoto removes his haori and top, telling them to prepare themselves for battle, and releases his Shikai.38 Standing prepared for battle, Yamamoto, asking them what they are waiting for, tells them they should release their Zanpakutō unless they plan on burning to ashes without any resistance. As Shunsui and Ukitake release their Zanpakutō, Yamamoto notes they are the only dual Zanpakutō in Soul Society. Charging at each other, they create a large explosion of Reiryoku.39 After a while, the battle is forced to stop with Isane Kotetsu's announcement about the true intentions of Sōsuke Aizen, who is responsible for all of the chaos in Soul Society.40 When Aizen's scheme is revealed, most of the remaining captains, closing in on his position, completely surround him. When the Menos Grande come to his, Gin, and Kaname Tōsen's rescue, Yamamoto warns the other Shinigami about the Negacióntechnique the Menos Grande perform to rescue their fellow Hollows.41 Bount arc (anime only)Edit Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Click "show" to read the arc plot. show Arrancar arcEdit Yamamoto calls all of the captains for an emergency.43 Later, Yamamoto has a short video conversation with Tōshirō Hitsugaya over the Arrancar invasion of Karakura Town, and allowsMomo Hinamori to speak with Hitsugaya. Once the conversation begins to revolve around Aizen and how Momo believes he is innocent, Yamamoto, cutting their conversation short by knocking Momo unconscious with a Kidō, notes it is too soon to let her speak.44 After Orihime Inoue is kidnapped, Yamamoto, ordering Hitsugaya's task force to retreat to Soul Society in preparation for the war against Aizen, firmly disapproves of the idea of Ichigo and the others going to her rescue, seeing it as a suicide mission and believing that Orihime willingly betrayed them.45 Hueco Mundo arcEdit Yamamoto, along with Byakuya and Ukitake, is told Rukia and Renji Abarai have disappeared, and the Second Division is looking for them all throughout the Seireitei.46 After Coyote Starrk recaptures Orihime and takes her back to Aizen,4748 it is explained Yamamoto ordered the creation of a replacement Karakura Town so the captains can fight at full strength without damaging the city. Later, he, alongside several other captains and lieutenants, waits as Aizen and his forces arrive in the Fake Karakura Town.49 The New Captain Shūsuke Amagai arc (anime only)Edit Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Click "show" to read the arc plot. show Fake Karakura Town arcEdit Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc (anime only)Edit Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Click "show" to read the arc plot. show Gotei 13 Invading Army Arc (anime only)Edit Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Click "show" to read the arc plot. show The Lost Substitute Shinigami arcEdit During a meeting with the captains in the 1st Division office, Urahara asks for help with restoring Ichigo's powers. Yamamoto tells Urahara to give him the special sword he would be using for this purpose, prompting Unohana to ask if he intends to help. He states they were saved by Ichigo, and it is now their turn to save him, regardless if the action is going against customs, for it would be shameful if they did not help somebody they owed so much to. He orders all the captains and lieutenants to place their Reiatsu into the sword.87 Yamamoto orders Renji to bring back Kūgo Ginjō's body when he is dead. Later, a messenger reports to Yamamoto Ichigo has arrived in Soul Society. When Ichigo arrives at the First Division, he meets with Yamamoto and most of the other captains. Yamamoto starts to say Ichigo had fought an arduous battle, but Ichigo states he came to take back Kūgo's body so he can bury it. After Ichigo explains his reasons to Shinji, Yamamoto states he believes Ichigo thought carefully about it before making his request.88 He eventually approves his request, and Ichigo tells him to inform other Shinigami about his Substitute Shinigami license, for he will resume his former position.89 The Thousand-Year Blood War arcEdit Powers & AbilitiesEdit Master Swordsman: As the founder of the Shinō Academy and a warrior with over two millennia of combat experience, Yamamoto is the most powerful combatant in Soul Society.111Few would hope to come out alive from a fight with him. He can fight two captain-level Shinigami simultaneously with a single hand.11277 His skill in swordsmanship is great enough to take down his opponent with a single precise strike.113114 * Hitotsume: Nadegiri (一つ目・撫で斬り, The First: Killing Stroke): A precision cut of extreme force and speed which can slice through large, multi-story high opponents. The opponent is killed with one swift slash so precise, they are not even aware of until after it has taken place.113 * Onibi (鬼火, Oni Fire):115 Yamamoto takes his Zanpakutō in its sealed cane form and thrusts it at his opponent, creating a large hole in their body. This technique was effective against a multiple story-high opponent like Ayon.116 Shunpo Master: Yamamoto is highly skilled and experienced in the art of Shunpo, outracingShunsui Kyōraku and Jūshirō Ukitake during a chase across the Seireitei. He overtook both captains, and arrived at their destination first without even being noticed by them.36 Master Strategist & Tactician: With his years of experience as a teacher and warrior, along with being the commander of the entire Gotei 13, Yamamoto is a very intelligent man. He can quickly adjust to new developments and make quick decisions accordingly. He has great tactical acumen, proven by his preparations for the battle in the Fake Karakura Town. As noted by Aizen, Yamamoto is very cunning, setting up a trap to kill him while Aizen was focused on the Visored and the rest of the Gotei 13.117 He is a very perceptive man, easily deducing Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi was hiding knowledge on the Bounts. His skill at battle tactics is undeniable: as general, he commonly sends the captains and divisions out to engage in battle, be it to relatively small or large threats, and has done so for a number of centuries. Immense Spiritual Power: Being the oldest and therefore the most experienced Shinigami, Yamamoto possesses an exceedingly powerful Reiryoku. Its sheer strength is powerful enough to effortlessly break free from four overlapping and high-level Bakudō spells restraining him.83 Even Aizen openly acknowledges Yamamoto's power (via his Zanpakutō) as being so superior that if he were to fight directly against it, it could overpower even him.111 Yamamoto has served as the Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13 for over 1,000 years because there has not been a Shinigami stronger than him born in all this time.118 * Masterful Reiatsu Control: Yamamoto can exert his Reiatsu to induce fear in captain-level combatants, and can physically paralyze combatants of lieutenant-level and lower simply by gazing in their direction.119 Yamamoto's spiritual pressure has the same effect as his Zanpakutō, for it is the elemental representative of fire. He tends to glow with a fiery aura, which has the potential to burn and set his surroundings on fire without the use of his Zanpakutō. It is the formidable pressure of his Reiatsu which makes the Reiatsu itself look like flames.120 When Yamamoto is enraged, his Reiatsu is powerful enough to be felt all around Seireitei with tremendous force.121 Immense Strength: In addition to his surprisingly muscular physique for his age, Yamamoto possesses tremendous physical strength. He easily and swiftly put a large hole into the chest of the monster Ayon without much effort at all, using only the blunt end of his cane. With a single hand, he stopped one of Ayon's strikes and overpowered it, despite it having enlarged its arm and increased its strength several folds.114 With one punch, he put a large hole through the chest of Wonderweiss Margela while he was in Resurrección and sent him flying back several city blocks.14 He tore off Wonderweiss' arms, with his bare hands, with little to no effort.122123 With a single double-fisted strike, he shattered Wonderweiss' entire body into pieces.124 Immense Endurance: Despite his old age, Yamamoto can fight for long periods of time, even when outnumbered, with no visible signs of exhaustion. He can take direct attacks from others unfazed. He can endure being impaled on a sword without so much as flinching from the perceived damage, even when the blow is dealt by the likes of Aizen.51125 Even after being bifurcated byYhwach,108 Yamamoto survived and managed to grab onto his cloak.126 Immense Durability: In addition to his resilience, Yamamoto possesses remarkable durability. He fought against two of Soul Society's strongest captains, Shunsui Kyōraku and Jūshirō Ukitake, and emerged without any sign of injury. He took an onslaught of punches from Wonderweiss' multiple arms twice, and came out completely unfazed by the assault, with no more than simple scratches.127 He sustained an explosion of flames which had the power to incinerate all of Karakura Town and a great area around it.128 In his younger years, he challenged Chōjirō to defeat him with his newly achieved Bankai, and in the end only suffered a light scar on his forehead. 129 2000 years later, he would take on a barrage of powerful lightning strikes from Chōjirō's fully mastered Bankai and only be singed by its power, though he stated it had become weaker.130 He can easily deflect a giant Heilig Pfeil from a Sternritter with one hand without any noticeable damage done to his being.131 Hakuda Master: While it is unknown how much his ability has declined from old age, Yamamoto remains a highly skilled and dangerous combatant even without his Zanpakutō. In addition to his skill in swordsmanship, he is a master in hand-to-hand combat. He effortlessly caught a strike from the deceptively fast Ayon. Yamamoto can deliver powerful blows which can smash through Espada-level Hierro, and block the majority of multiple punches from a multi-armed opponent.132 133134135 * Ikkotsu (一骨, Single Bone): A powerful punch used by Yamamoto against Wonderweiss. Using this technique, Yamamoto destroyed much of Wonderweiss' abdomen and sent him flying along a city street and into a building, destroying it.136 * Sōkotsu (双骨, Double Bone): Stronger than Ikkotsu, it is a powerful two-fisted punch used by Yamamoto against Wonderweiss.137 The attack can completely destroy an opponent with a single blow.124 Kidō Master: Yamamoto's knowledge of Kidō is so great, he can perform them without calling out their names while retaining their great potential power, whereas most users require a name to do so, if not a full incantation. He can produce immensely powerful barriers to protect him from all but the strongest of attacks.71 He cast a level 96 Hadō without incantation, and still used it to great effect.138 ZanpakutōEdit For the manifested spirit that appears in the Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc see Ryūjin Jakka (Zanpakutō spirit). Ryūjin Jakka (流刃若火, Flowing Blade-like Flame): Yamamoto's Zanpakutō is the oldest and most powerful fire-type Zanpakutō, and has greater offensive power than all other Zanpakutō in Soul Society.139 In its sealed form, Ryūjin Jakka usually takes the appearance of a harmless wooden staff, which can be used like a spear. At any time, Yamamoto can remove this disguise by peeling off the wood, revealing its true form of a standard katana, with a dark purple handle and a circular hand guard. Its power is so great, even the strongest of Shinigami are afraid of it, even in its sealed form. After Yamamoto was killed, Ryūjin Jakka, now scorched and shattered, was returned to the 1st Division barracks.140 * Shikai: Its Shikai command is "Reduce All Creation to Ash" (万象一切灰燼と為せ,banshō issai kaijin to nase; "All things in the universe turn to ashes" in the English Dub).141 The release of his Zanpakutō comes with an extreme release of spiritual pressure, affecting all in the area, and can be felt for miles upon miles across all of the Seireitei.142 : Shikai Special Ability: When released, the blade of Ryūjin Jakka is engulfed in fire.143The aura of this weapon disintegrates everything and anything which Yamamoto waves the sword at, changing it into nothing more than ash, and engulfs the surrounding landscape in a blazing firestorm, the heat of which is intense enough to scorch the sky.139 Only powerful fighters such as Shunsui and Ukitake can resist it, but even then only indirectly. Even in its Shikai, Ryūjin Jakka is powerful enough to fight against the'Shikai' of two other captains simultaneously, both of whom had the reputation of being the strongest captains in Soul Society while together.144 Unlike other known Zanpakutō, resealing Ryūjin Jakka does not deactivate any ability already used against an opponent, proven when Yamamoto imprisons Sōsuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru, and Kaname Tōsen.145 :* Jōkaku Enjō (城郭炎上, Fortress Blaze): This technique creates an immense wall of flame, which surrounds the target and forms a huge contained sphere of flame in which to imprison enemies. It is immensely powerful, imprisoning three captain-level Shinigami (namely Aizen, Gin, and Tōsen) for a significant amount of time.145 :* Taimatsu (松明, Torch):115 This technique allows Yamamoto to create a great inferno with a simple wave of Ryūjin Jakka. The fire generated by the attack completely consumes whatever is caught within it, until nothing remains, but ashes.146 The flames created by Ryūjin Jakka can be controlled, with great precision, by Yamamoto to attack only the targets he chooses, and he has power over the intensity of the flames.147 :* Ennetsu Jigoku (炎熱地獄, Flames of Hell): Creates seven or more immense pillars of flame which surround an area. The intent of this technique is to trap the opponent in the caged inferno and destroy them. The power of this technique can destroy everyone caught in its vicinity, including Yamamoto himself.148 These flames can incinerate an area much greater than Karakura Town's.149 * Bankai: Zanka no Tachi (残火の太刀, Longsword of the Remnant Flame): In its Bankai, the blade takes the form of an ancient and worn katana, severely scorched by fire.150 : Bankai Special Ability: Upon activation, any flames previously produced by Ryūjin Jakka'''are absorbed into the blade.151 '''Zanka no Tachi incorporates the full power of Yamamoto's flames into the blade: the flames within the blade burn anything it cuts out of existence.Zanka no Tachi has the side-effect of depleting the moisture in an entire area (at least the size of the Seireitei), causing the air and the water to dry up. Even Tōshirō Hitsugaya's'Bankai', Daiguren Hyōrinmaru, cannot be used, for its ice melts due to the intense heat of'Zanka no Tachi'. Over the course of 1000 years, the power of Zanka no Tachi has greatly increased, changing from having once set ablaze anything it cuts to incinerating anything it cuts out of existence. No flames are visible as it cuts.152 Yamamoto claims releasing his Bankai clads both his blade and his body in the flames of the sun,153 and that prolonged use of his Bankai can destroy his opponent, Soul Society, and even himself.154 :* Zanka no Tachi, Higashi: Kyokujitsujin (残火の太刀 "東": 旭日刃, Longsword of the Remnant Flame, East: Rising Sun Edge): Automatically activated at release, this ability concentrates the intense flames of the sword along the edge of the blade. It neither burns nor erupts, but anything it touches is eradicated to nothingness. Even the defensive power of the Wandenreich's Blut Vene cannot stand up against this technique.155 :* Zanka no Tachi, Nishi: Zanjitsu Gokui (残火の太刀 "西": 残日獄衣, Longsword of the Remnant Flame, West: Remnant Sun Prison Garb): Automatically activated at release, this ability is unseen by the eyes of anyone else unless Yamamoto wills it to be seen. It engulfs his body in heat which reaches a temperature upwards of 15,000,000 degrees. Therefore, it becomes impossible to even touch him while he is using his Bankai.156 The level of heat produced by this technique is so high, it would not actually appear in the form of flames.157 :* Zanka no Tachi, Minami: Kaka Jūmanokushi Daisōjin (残火の太刀 "南": 火火十万億死大葬陣, Longsword of the Remnant Flame, South: Great Burial Ranks of the Ten Trillion Fire Dead): Impaling the tip of his sword into the ground, Yamamoto calls upon the corpses and ashes of the dead who were killed by his flames to come forth and fight on his behalf.158 They emerge from a rupture in the ground which comes with enough force to decimate Kirchenlied: Sankt Zwinger.159 Using the heat of his sword on their ashes, he can rouse all the people he has killed, allowing the corpses to become his limbs and attack whomever he deems as his enemy until they become dust.160 He can bring forth any specific corpse which he wishes, allowing him to inflict psychological damage upon those with connections to those he has slain.161 :* Zanka no Tachi, Kita: Tenchi Kaijin (残火の太刀 "北": 天地灰尽, Longsword of the Remnant Flame, North: Heaven and Earth End in Ashes): A slash of concentrated fire and heat which incinerates whatever it touches out of existence.162 Appearance in other mediaEdit Yamamoto is a playable character in most of the Bleach video games. He fights with his Shikai, and has a variety of attacks. He uses Jōkaku Enjou as a Special and Nadegiri in Soul Carnival 2. He appears in all four movies, but plays very little role in them. In the Nintendo DS video games, Bleach: The Blade of Fate and Bleach: Dark Souls, he can perform Ama no Murakumo'''and '''Yazuhomura no Orochi, the former named after the Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi, which is later known as the "Kusanagi no Tsurugi", which is one of the Three Imperial Regalia of Japan, while the latter made an appearance in Bleach: The 3rd Phantom. When he performs Yazuhomura no Orochi, his strongest attack in those games, he shoots a giant pillar of fire upwards, which falls on the foe and the surrounding area. In Bleach: The 3rd Phantom, instead of the former, it creates a flaming area which burns the opponents. Additionally, he can use offensive spells, such as Shakkahō and Sōkatsui. TriviaEdit * "Imperturbable and like an unmovable pivot." - Tite Kubo1 * Though Shigekuni is his first name (meaning heavy or important country), Yamamoto is generally known by his title of "Genryūsai" (meaning something like "Original willow's purity"), which he adopted approximately 2000 years ago. * Yamamoto has never made it in the top 50 in the popularity polls, but his Zanpakutō, Ryūjin Jakka, came 32nd in the Zanpakutō poll. * He is author of Got a minute? in the Seireitei Communication.163 * The Shinigami Women's Association published a Photo Collection of Captain Yamamoto named Skeleton, which was scrapped.164 QuotesEdit * (To Shunsui Kyōraku and Jūshirō Ukitake) "My quarry never escapes. Come, you rascals. But you won't get off without a thrashing this time..."165 * (To Nanao Ise) "Listen well! Be gone from here! I don't have time nor the patience to teach a mere infant like you how to breathe."6 * (To Shunsui Kyōraku and Jūshirō Ukitake) "I was proud of you as if you were my own sons. I believed that, even if the character is different, it is fine if they took the same paths."9 * (To Shunsui Kyōraku and Jūshirō Ukitake) "As I taught you before, there is no mercy for he who obstructs justice."166 * (To Shunsui Kyōraku and Jūshirō Ukitake) "There is no individual sense of justice that can overrule the justice of the world."167 * (To the Gotei 13) "Place everything you have on the line, and crush them where they stand! Even if they should tear your flesh from your bones, make every last fragment of those bones an iron wall! They must not be permitted to set a single foot upon Soul Society's ground!"168 * (To Izuru Kira) "Dear me. Forcing the Captain-Commander himself to come to their aid. What are today's officers coming to?"169 * (To Ayon) "It seems you are a simple monster who knows nothing but slaughter. A pity."170 * (To Sōsuke Aizen) "It is time for you to perish alongside me in this blazing inferno."117 * (To Sōsuke Aizen) "They give their lives to vanquish a great evil. That is the nature of the Gotei 13."171 * (To Sōsuke Aizen) "Do you believe that simply by sealing Ryūjin Jakka, you have defeated me? You fool. Your foolishness is so great, it astounds me. Why, precisely, do you think I have served as Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13 for a thousand years? Because in all those thousand years, no Shinigami was born to rival me in strength.118 * (To Wonderweiss Margela) "I am glad that you at least abandoned your childlike form. As a result, I can slaughter you without hesitation."134 * (To Byakuya Kuchiki, Kenpachi Zaraki, and Shunsui Kyōraku) "Now listen! Victory is not the only thing that matters on the field of battle! What exactly do you fools take your Captain's robes for, anyway?!"172 * (To the Gotei 13, about restoring Ichigo Kurosaki's powers) "Regardless of the circumstances, we were saved by Ichigo Kurosaki in our time of need. It is now time that we returned the favor. Even if that should require violating our own statutes, to allow such a debt to go unpaid would bring eternal shame upon the entire Gotei 13."173